Tables with tilting tops are well known in the art. Designers of flip-top tables, however, have faced many challenges in designing the mechanism that allows the top to tilt and preferably lock in place. First, the rigidity of a flip-top table must be comparable to conventional non-flip tables.
Second, the flip-top mechanisms must be simple to manufacture and preferably accommodate a variety of leg and table tops so that a single style of mechanism may be manufactured for multiple table designs.
Third, the flip-top mechanisms must provide sufficient support to the table top surface to prevent the table top from sagging when a load is placed on the table.
Fourth, when multiple flip-top mechanisms are used to support a table, it is desirable to have the distance between the mechanisms be adjustable so that various lengths of table tops may be supported by the mechanisms.
Fifth, pinch points at the location of mechanism activation must be minimized to reduce the risk of injury to the table operator. Sixth, the operation of the mechanism should be intuitive and a single or dual operation should be used for releasing the table top from multiple positions.
Seventh, it is desirable for the flip-top table system to be customizable with various attachments with a minimal amount of effort after the table has been delivered from the manufacturer to the customer.
Eighth, the mechanism must be difficult to accidentally activate when it is bumped or kicked by a person using the table. Ninth, the design of the mechanism must accommodate a modesty panel.
Finally, the mechanism should be constructed from lightweight yet robust materials. The mechanism should utilize unique latching features for each unique configuration because utilizing different portions of the mechanism helps to evenly spread the wear on the mechanism. Utilizing separate features for each latching position also allows the mechanical tolerances of the design and table wobble to be reduced. Additionally, separate features may be individually customized (strengthened, etc.) based on conditions the table will experience in a specific configuration.
There have been many attempts to address the challenges faced by designers of flip-top table mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,783 issued to Reischmann and U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,946 issued to Charnay disclose lockable mechanisms for pivoting tables. The mechanisms have springs that are securable to a plurality of rods or holes, with each rod or hole corresponding to a unique table position. The '783 and '946 patents, however, do not provide unique spatially separated latching features since one spring interacts with all the rods or holes. Additionally, the latching mechanisms of the '738 and '946 patents are only functional with one type of table leg because the legs are integrated into the mechanisms, thus the need remains for an improved flip-top table mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,195 issued to Diffrient discloses a “tilting table top mechanism . . . [with] a chassis member which is secured to the underside of a table top and a base plate which is secured to the top of a table leg . . . . A dual locking mechanism maintains the table top in its normal ‘use’ position but is manually disengaged with ease.” The mechanism of the '195 patent does not bi-directionally lock the rotation of the table in a folded configuration, thus the need remains for an improved flip-top table mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,169 issued to Bales and Estes discloses a flip-top table mechanism that utilizes unique portions of the latch for each configuration of the table. However, the mechanism of the '169 patent has several pinch points near the activation point of the mechanism.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0114130 by Chirea, et al. discloses a table top with a flip mechanism has a frame of two spaced apart legs, each leg having two pivoting wheels, a spine connecting each leg, and a table top hingedly connecting to the spine for rotation off the center of the table. However, the mechanism disclosed by Chirea is not adjustable in length and does not provide attachment points on the mechanism.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an easily manufacturable mechanism for a flip-top table with rigidity comparable to a non flip-top table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an intuitively operable mechanism that meets government and industry standards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a flip-top table mechanism that is capable of locking a table in both a use and folded position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism having a removable attachment bar.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a single release mechanism capable of releasing the table top from both a folded and a use position while being difficult to accidentally engage.